LED serves as a new light source and is extensively applied to various lightings due to its advantages of a better energy saving effect and a longer service life. The white LED is praised as the fourth generation lighting source which replaces the fluorescent lamp and the incandescent lamp. The LED modifies luminescence principles of the incandescent lamp which luminescence by tungsten filament and the fluorescent lamp which luminescence by three-basis-color powder, it takes advantages of an electric field to luminescence, and processes advantages of a high lighting efficient, non radiation, a long service life, a low power consumption, and environment protection.
The conventional LED holder generally has a cup or bowl shape with a small volume. The LED lamp filament packaged by the LED holder has a small emitting angle, and cannot achieve a luminescence effect equivalent to that of an incandescent lamp filament having.